


A Tongue Like a Nightmare That Cut Like a Blade

by wayward_winter_soldier



Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because What Fic I Write Doesn't Have Kidnapping?, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon Whump, Cisco Ramon is Not Okay, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Hair-pulling, Human Trafficking, Hurt Cisco Ramon, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slavery, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: Amunet Black may have captured and sold many Metahumans, but none were as intriguing to her as Vibe.
Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Tongue Like a Nightmare That Cut Like a Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, wow this is the sixth one shot in this series, hot damn!  
> I just wanted to say that if there are any requests for prompts or plots, please feel free to send them in. It may take me a hot second, but I promise I will get to them.  
> Okay, let's go!

The loud alarm that shot out of the Cortex speakers when the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite picked up Metahuman activity echo throughout the halls of the defunct lab, scaring the ever-loving shit out of one Cisco Ramon. He had been in his workshop trying to fix the comms system that Ralph Dibny had somehow managed to fry the last time he was out in the field. Cisco had over a dozen projects that needed his immediate attention, yet somehow he found himself fixing Ralph's comm system instead of repairing Sara Lance's White Canary suit that had had a scuffle involving a flame thrower in the 23rd century, or updating his Vibe goggles that were beginning to give him headaches when he used his powers and needed some work, or even trying to track down the other bus Metas.

In the comm's defense, Barry had asked Cisco personally if he could work on the comms first since he didn't trust Ralph to go out blind just yet. Cisco had nodded, knowing exactly what Barry meant, and had gotten to work, expecting it to take him thirty minutes tops.

It had been three hours since that conversation. Barry and Ralph were out somewhere training, though Cisco had his doubts that what they went off to do could be considered training in the slightest. Which left Cisco as designated superhero.

Cisco loved being Vibe and helping those in need, that wasn't what the problem was. The problem was that Cisco was so close to fixing the stupid fucking comms that stupid fucking Ralph broke, and then there just had to be a stupid fucking Meta attack in Central City. 

"Damn it!" he threw the screwdriver to the side as he stood from his desk chair and began to change into his Vibe uniform as quickly as possible. It was a little hard considering the outfit involved a lot of leather, but Cisco didn't care. It looked cool and kept him safe and that's what really matters in the end when it came to a super suit. Besides, he was getting quicker and quicker with each mission, he thought as he grabbed his Vibe glasses off the desk, only slightly pissed that he hadn't enough time to give them a couple of tweaks and updates. 

Cisco made his way into the Cortex, still pulling his gauntlets on as he walked.

"Meta attack at Twenty-Fourth and Second," Iris informed him from where she sat at the comms. 

"Got it," Cisco replied, opening a Breach and stepping through it to exit out on a street. He looked around, hoping to quickly find the threat. It was a peaceful day. Way too peaceful.

"Iris, there's nothing here," Cisco said, a confused look on his face. What could have set off the satellite?

"I don't know, the satellite says there's Meta activity in that area."

Cisco made a "hmm" sound, his eyes taking in everything on the city block. There had to be something. His satellite didn't just go off for no reason.

"Oh, good, I was hoping you'd be the one to show."

Cisco turned at the sound of a high-pitched British accent behind him. He groaned. Caitlin had told him a little bit about this woman and everything she said had made Cisco wince.

"What do you want?"

Amunet Black smiled as she walked closer to Cisco, her high heels making a loud tapping noise against the pavement. She had a bag in her hand that appeared to be filled with a bunch of metal pieces, which Cisco didn't totally understand.

"Well, you, silly!"

Cisco narrowed his eyes behind his Vibe goggles. "And what do you want me for?"

The bag dropped to the ground and suddenly Cisco realized what the metal shards were for as they all rose from the bag and attached to her hand as if it were a magnet. "I have lots of bidders who would pay top dollar for Vibe."

Cisco raised his hands, ready to shoot a sonic blast. "Sorry, Marry Poppins. I'm not for sale. Besides, you couldn't afford me anyway."

Amunet chuckled. "Witty. I like that."

The metal pieces on her hand began to shake before they shot themselves at Cisco. He responded with a sonic blast, but that didn't seem to slow the shards down very much. He felt one graze his arm and he winced, feeling the blood begin to drip from the new wound.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," Amunet said, noticing that Cisco was preoccupied with his cut. "But you're no Flash."

Before Cisco could come up with his own witty comeback Amunet grabbed his wrists and slapped a pair of Meta dampening cuffs around them. Cisco tried to pull away but suddenly he could feel the metal on her hand begin to dig into his skin, making him cry out.

"No, the only place you're going is with me."

"Cisco? What's going on?"

Amunet, who must have heard Iris's voice in Cisco's ear, smiled wickedly. "I don't need any additional guests."

She reached towards Cisco's ear and roughly ripped the comm earpiece from his ear, throwing it to the ground and crushing it with the heel of her shoe.

"You won't get away with this," Cisco informed the woman as she was joined by two other men who were much stronger than Cisco could ever hope to be. They must have come from the van that was parked a few yards away from where Cisco and Amunet had fought, Cisco thought as he was transferred over to them, each man grabbing one of Cisco's arms.

"Darling, I already have," Amunet said before she plunged a needle into Cisco's neck, rendering him unconscious. 

* * *

_**My ship went down in a sea of sound.** _

Cisco woke up with a start, not unlike he did when he had a particularly bad Vibe while sleeping late in his workshop, too tired to even drive home to his own bed. But he wasn't in his own bed. He wasn't even in the small cot he had set up in the backroom of his workshop that was used mostly for storage. He didn't know where he was.

One of the first things he noticed was that he wasn't wearing his Vibe uniform. His glasses had been taken away as well, which did nothing to ease the ever-growing pit in his stomach. The clothes he wore weren't even the ones he usually wore under his uniform either. They resembled something he would imagine a person in a psych hospital might wear, though they weren't the unusual Hollywood white. They were a dark grey pair of generic scrubs with a top and bottom portion so he at least didn't have to wear a jumpsuit. That would so not look good on him. 

His shoes and socks were gone too, which pissed him off. He loved his Vibe sneakers and even remembered when he had seen them at the mall and bought them, knowing they would be perfect. Now they were gone and Cisco couldn't help but feel like he was missing a part of himself. He had to remember they were just shoes, but it was a little hard. 

**_When I woke up alone, I had everything._ **

The room Cisco was in was small, even smaller than his workshop's back room, which was terribly small. There was a bed, which he was currently sitting on, and a toilet shoved to the side as to not be in the way. There were three normal cement cell walls but the wall facing what Cisco assumed was a hallway were bars, the outline of a door present. He stood, making his way over to the bars, trying to see something, anything on the outside that would tell him where he was.

The hallway was dark but Cisco could make out the shapes of other cells not unlike the one he was currently in. Great, so this was a whole operation, not just an isolated event. Cisco didn't know if that made him feel better or worse about the situation he had found himself in. Cisco tried to touch the bars but was met immediately with an electric shock running through his body.

He yelped and stepped back, rubbing his sore hand as he sat back down on the bed, not knowing what else he could do. He could Breach, though it was doubtful they wouldn't have placed Meta dampeners in the cells. Just to see, he tried and failed to open a Breach or even shoot a sonic blast at the offending door.

He was well and truly trapped. 

The tell-tale sound of high heels clicking against laminate flooring echoed off the cement walls of the prison. Cisco knew who it was before she even stood in front of his cell, a smile on her face that seemed to say "I've won."

"Comfy, Vibe? Or should I say, Mr. Ramon?"

Cisco said nothing in response, watching the woman and her two bodyguards from where he sat on the rather uncomfortable bed.

"I have the auction planned for tonight. I thought, why wait?"

Amunet is as giddy as a schoolgirl in a low-budget anime and Cisco can't stand the sight of it. "The Flash is going to find me."

The British woman laughs out loud at that. "Oh, no he won't. I cover my tracks. Didn't Caity tell you that?"

Cisco frowns. He was hoping Amunet wouldn't know the two of them were connected. She seemed to take pleasure in Cisco's reaction for she smiled even wider.

"You just sit here like the good little Meta you are and in a few hours you'll be so far from Central City that your precious Flash will never be able to find you."

With that last threat, Amunet and her henchmen left, leaving Cisco alone to his own thoughts of misery and self-pity.

_**A handful of moments, I wished I could change.** _

* * *

Iris couldn't help but feel like this whole thing was her fault.

She was team leader now and it was her responsibility to make sure her team was safe. But her team wasn't safe. Cisco had been taken and there were no leads. She had called Barry as soon as she lost contact with Cisco and he and Ralph had rushed in half a minute later. Caitlin was in her lab, feeling like she would only get in the way, Harry was rapidly typing command after command into the computers, and Barry was out once more, racing around the city in search of their lost friend.

"We'll find him," Ralph said from where he sat in the corner, a concerned look on his face that Iris didn't know he could even muster up, especially for Cisco. The two always seemed to be at odds with each other, though technically so did Cisco and Harry and they were pretty close.

"I know, I'm just... worried."

"It's not your fault," Ralph continued. "You couldn't have seen it coming."

"How uncharacteristic for you, Dibny, being kind in the face of danger and hardships," Harry spoke, not even looking up from his work.

Ralph gave Harry a condescending smile in response, which the doctor didn't see since his eyes were busy being glued to the computer screen.

"Ignore him. We'll all worried about Cisco. Even Ralph and even Harry," Iris spoke, addressing the two men individually as she did.

There was a flash of reddish-yellow lightning and Barry was back, panting with his cowl down.

"No luck?" Caitlin guessed, standing in the open doorway of her lab.

Barry shook his head, disappointed. "No. I'm sorry, I looked everywhere."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Iris said, laying a hand on the Speedster's shoulder. "We're gonna find him, no matter what."

Barry wasn't a religious man, but he prayed to God that she was right.

* * *

**_And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade._ **

Cisco stared at the ceiling of the cell, counting each tile to try and pass the time. It wasn't like there was anything else to do and he wasn't about to start doing sit-ups or push-ups like prisoners did in the movies. It would take a lot more than a kidnapping to make him care about being fit, he thought bitterly. 

He couldn't help but worry about what exactly was in store for him. He should have guessed there would be some sort of Metahuman trafficking ring in Central City, it made perfect sense on a criminal level. He just never thought he'd be involved with it internally. He'd expected that if there would be one, he would be saving the day and freeing the poor, unfortunate Metas. Now he was waiting anxiously for someone else to rescue him before he got sold into Meta slavery, which was so unbelievable it was almost laughable.

Almost.

Cisco lost count of the ceiling tiles and swore, giving up entirely as he sat up, his back pressed against the wall. He didn't have time for this. They needed to find and stop DeVoe, not worry about whatever the hell was going on here. Though it didn't seem like they had much of a choice on the matter now.

_**In a city of fools, I was careful and cool.** _

How had he let this lady get the drop on him anyway, he thought bitterly. He was better than this, wasn't he?

The sound of heels met his ears once more and he internalized a groan. He was in no mood to talk with Amunet Black. He didn't even know how long he had been in this cell. There were no windows or clocks so he had no way of gauging how many hours had passed since his abduction.

"Oh, you'll be the star of the show tonight," Amunet mused, a cheeky smile on her face as she unlocked the cell door, obviously not being electrocuted by it as Cisco had been. Behind her were four guards this time and Cisco didn't like his chances at all.

When the cell door was finally unlocked and opened, two of the men entered, not caring about how uncomfortable Cisco appeared to be as one grabbed his long hair and roughly tugged it to expose his neck. The other attached something around his neck that Cisco could only assume was a Meta dampening collar. He cursed in his head. So much for an escape plan.

**_But they tore me apart like a hurricane._ **

The men each grabbed one of Cisco's arms, apparently deciding Cisco wasn't enough of a threat to handcuff and dragged him out of the cell. He was led down the halls and Cisco couldn't help but notice that a few cells weren't empty. There were other Metas here beside him. He would have to remember, in case he got loose.

The men's grip on Cisco's arms was beginning to hurt and he knew for a fact that they would leave bruises, which he knew should have been the least of his worries at the moment but it was almost too painful to think about what may come next for him. Soon they had left where the cells were stored and had entered a new room that looked like it belonged in a warehouse. Perhaps that's where they were, then, though that didn't help Cisco much. He didn't know the location and interior of every warehouse in Central City. 

The large room, though appearing to once be a room in just an ordinary warehouse, was modified slightly in ways that made Cisco sick to his stomach. For one, there was a large stage that took up almost half of the room. It reminded Cisco of the metal folding stage that had been put up in his high school gym for talent shows and award ceremonies. Cisco couldn't see much of what else was on the stage, but he assumed he wouldn't like it anyways.

He was led to the other side of the surprisingly well-lit room. It had various people milling around, all looking like they would never win Most Upstanding Citizen of the Year awards any time soon. There were a couple of chairs that resembled those that one would see in a dentist's office, though they were much more demented looking what with the restraints that hung off them. He was shoved down into one, a skinny girl with a face full of piercings and a pink mohawk tying him down. In any other circumstance, this could have been hot, but he was a taken man after all, and he normally didn't go for chicks who would set off every metal detector in the world at once.

Amunet was by his side in a second, the smile on her face beginning to annoy the shit out of Cisco. He wanted nothing more than to sonic blast it off her face for the rest of eternity. 

**_A handful of moments, I wished I could change._ **

"Now, this part can be rather uncomfortable, and I apologize, I really do, but it's necessary I'm afraid."

Cisco doubted that the woman was remorseful over anything she was doing in this place. He could hear a machine start to whirl to life and his heart beat in his chest like a kick drum on a rock band. His eyes landed on the machine making the terrible noise and he froze.

"You're going to tattoo me?"

"Yes, it's for identification purposes. Don't worry, it'll only sting a bit."

Cisco didn't have a fear of needles or anything, but he also didn't have any tattoos, which he credited to not having a lot of money and having no idea what he would get tattooed. Now it seemed both obstacles were being removed for him.

"Don't," he said through clenched teeth, watching as the metal detector's worst nightmare took the needle in her small hand and began moving towards his wrist, which he could even move out of the way due to the restraints.

"It'll be over soon," she said in a neutral tone like she had said that same line a million times before. Like she practiced it in her bathroom mirror every night before bed, like a customer service voice one developed after years and years of working in retail or restaurant services. Cisco would know, he worked at a tech store to pay his way through college.

Her painted fingernails that were the color of fresh blood upon snow dug into his tender flesh as she brought down the needle with her other hand, aiming for his inner arm, the part that was not obstructed by the cuff. Amunet had lied about it only stinging a bit. It stung a lot, almost as bad as the robotic bee had a few years ago. He still hated bees, even more so now. He tried his best not to cry out in pain. The last thing he needed to do was appear weaker than they already viewed him. He couldn't even try and recoil from the pain anyway, since the girl had all but left claw marks in his skin, like a disobedient cat.

She hadn't lied about it being over soon, he noted, as the entire process only lasted around ten minutes. Looking down at the new markings on his body, he knew why it hadn't taken so long. There was no fancy pattern or pretty design. It simply had a five-digit number and under it, in quotation marks, "Vibe."

He felt sick to his stomach seeing the words against his brown skin. It was dehumanizing, like a Metahuman brand. Everyone who looked at his arm would know what he was. Everyone would know what he had gone through, what circumstances had led to this tattoo being imprinted on his body forever. 

Amunet looked over the tattoo as if she were a teacher grading a science fair project and Cisco was the student, trying his best to ignore her presence. "It looks great. Take it to the back with the others."

The guards, who Cisco hadn't even noticed had stayed during the process, nodded curtly and undid the straps that held Cisco to the chair. Cisco was not unaware of the way Amunet referred to him as an "it." It stung almost as much as the tattoo needle had. They all but carried him away towards the stage, though at least they didn't purposely dig their fingers into the tender flesh that held his new tattoo. 

Cisco could get a better look at the stage now, and he had been right before; he didn't like anything that was on it. There were six sets of shackles that attached to the floor of the stage, waiting to be filled with what these people deemed merchandise. There was a podium in the middle, separating the six sections into two groups of three. Cisco assumed that where Amunet stood when she took bids on human lives. The thought of it all was enough to make Cisco sick.

He was taken towards the back of the stage where many people milled around, obviously preparing for the night ahead of them. Cisco was pushed past them and led down a narrow hallway that spilled out into another room that was about the size of a standard dorm room. In it were six cages that looked more suitable for dogs rather than humans. Five out of the six cages were occupied, Cisco noted as he was shoved into the sixth one, hitting his head on the top of it in the process.

He watched through narrow eyes as the guards left, leaving Cisco alone with the five other Metas. Cisco said nothing to them and they returned the favor. They wore the same type of clothes Cisco had on and they all possessed a similar collar around their necks. They looked scared but not terribly terrified with their current predicament, which led Cisco to believe that perhaps this was not their first rodeo. He actually had no idea how long any of this had been going on, which made him feel like a really shitty superhero.

**_But I was carried away._ **

* * *

"Who would have taken Ramon?" Harry questioned, though it was more to himself rather than any of the other members on Team Flash. "DeVoe? He would have made himself known about it. He's the bragging type."

"Maybe this has nothing to do with DeVoe," Barry said, his leg bouncing nervously up and down. "Maybe this is someone else."

"Why would someone else kidnap Cisco?" Iris asked.

"They know he's an engineer? They know he's Vibe? They know he has connections to S.T.A.R. Labs and the Flash? Wrong place, wrong time? There are many possibilities."

Caitlin thought about all the reasons that Harry had mapped out. Could it be revenge of some sort? Could it really just be a coincidence that Cisco was kidnapped? Or was it because he was a Meta? Who out there did she know who had a thing for kidnapping Metas?

Amunet Black.

"Guys, I think I know where Cisco is," she said, standing up from her chair.

All eyes turned to her.

* * *

Heavy footsteps entered the room and Cisco looked up from where he had been picking at his nail beds. A nasty habit he couldn't seem to make go away.

**_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty._ **

There were six guards, Cisco noted, one for each Meta. He watched warily as one by one, the other Metas were released from the cages and taken away by a guard, most likely to be chained up on stage. Amunet smiled at him as he was taken out of the cage. She ran a slender finger down his cheek in an almost loving way, though Cisco knew better.

"You'll make me a fortune," she said before nodding at the guard, allowing him to pull Cisco down the hall to join the rest of the Metas on stage. He winced at how hard the guard's grip was on his upper arm but he said nothing, only allowed the guard to drag him out to the stage. 

The room had changed a bit since Cisco had last seen it. For one, there were chairs set up in front of the stage as if this were a school play rather than a human trafficking ring. Cisco saw the other five Metas kneeling on the stage ground, their heads down as to not cause trouble.

**_But I'm smiling at everything._ **

The guard shoved Cisco down to a kneeling position before restraining his wrists in front of him and his ankles to the ground. All four cuffs came and met into one which was bolted to the metal flooring of the stage. Cisco gave it an experimental tug but nothing budged. 

"We start in ten minutes," Cisco heard a voice said. Now he was beginning to get more nervous. He really would have thought Barry would have rescued him by now. Apparently not. He knew it was pathetic to expect his friends to come running to save the day, but with the Meta dampening collar around his neck, there was little he could do. It must be okay to count on others sometimes, he thought to himself bitterly. 

The deep red curtains that surrounded the stage closed, most likely to give the buyers a sense of suspense and surprise as to what waited behind the heavy fabric. As if they didn't know. Sure, they didn't know the specifics, but it wasn't as if a new car or a trip to the Bahamas waited for them. Maybe Cisco just didn't understand rich criminals and their whims and fancies.

Cisco couldn't help but look over towards the Meta next to him. There was only one since he was placed at the end, farthest from the podium as if to say they were saving him for last. Perhaps they were, though Cisco didn't want to think too long and hard about it.

**_Therapy, you were never a friend to me._ **

She was young, maybe a couple of years younger than Cisco, an older college student, he would have guessed. Her long brown hair hung in her face but Cisco could just barely see her light blue eyes that shown under the blinding stage lights. 

"Hey," he whispered, trying to get her attention.

She turned, her eyes looking around rapidly for threats. "We aren't supposed to talk."

Her voice was a whisper, so soft that Cisco had barely heard it. He shrugged at her words, though, not caring about what he was and wasn't supposed to do in this place. He wanted to ask her something else but she turned, obviously cutting off the conversation for both their sakes. Amunet's heels were approaching. She must have heard them, Cisco thought as the woman approached him, looking down at him with a sly grin on her face.

"I can foresee you being difficult tonight," she said in a cheerful voice that didn't fit the atmosphere. "So I'm taking extra precautions."

Before Cisco could ask what she meant by that, she leaned down and shoved a gag into his mouth, making him choke momentarily as she fastened it around his head, that smile never leaving her lips.

"Perfect. It gives a sense of danger to you. Clients love danger."

She stood up straight once more and disappeared in front of the curtains. Cisco could hear her speaking but he couldn't exactly make out all the words, or even enough to make an educated guess. The girl next to Cisco gave him the quickest of looks before the curtains were drawn back, a large audience being revealed. They all wore masks, or at least the people in front did. The stage lights made it hard to make out every face in the crowd. But no matter what they looked like, Cisco was sure of one thing.

The auction had begun.

_**And you can keep all your misery.** _

* * *

"This will never work," Ralph argued, messing with the masquerade mask he wore. Caitlin batted his hand away as a mother would to a child stealing from a cookie jar.

"It has to work. For Cisco's sake."

Caitlin should have guessed Amunet would eventually come after one of the Metas of Team Flash. She was certain Amunet knew nothing of her ties to S.T.A.R. Labs, that this wasn't revenge of any kind. Amunet would have made sure Caitlin knew that, after all. 

"How are we certain Cisco will be here?" Barry asked, adjusting his tie nervously.

"We don't. But this may be our only chance before they move again," Iris spoke, checking the time on her phone as she did. This had to work. It just had to.

"Amunet is impatient with her merchandise. He's here," Caitlin reminded the group, smoothing out the blue dress she wore.

"Okay, everyone knows the plan? Joe and Harry are on stand-by, Barry and I go as a couple then a few minutes later Caitlin and Ralph. We bid in the auction for Cisco and get him out of here. If we get discovered, Joe and Harry have our backs."

Everyone nodded as Iris relayed the plan, all nervous about what lied ahead. If anything went wrong they could lose Cisco forever. They had to be extremely careful in their proceedings.

"Okay," Iris remarked, putting her own mask on. "Let's get our boy."

* * *

**_My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd._ **

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's auction!"

The crowd applauded at Amunet's words and Cisco shifted nervously in his shackles. Everything was beginning to feel much more real now. This was it. This was the end of the line.

"We have many treasures for you to bid on tonight, a few so good I'm tempted to bid myself."

Laughter rang out as if Amunet had just told the funniest joke in the world. As if this was a Netflix comedy special. Cisco groaned behind the gag.

"Now, without further ado, on with the first piece."

* * *

Barry hooked his arm within Iris's, hoping she didn't notice how loud his heartbeat was. Maybe it wasn't really that loud. Maybe he was imagining things.

The room was crowded, which disgusted Barry. It gave them a good chance of blending in, sure, but it also meant this many people wished to buy humans as if they were property. Even if they were Metas, that gave no one the right. 

"It'll be okay," Iris whispered, a small smile on her face meant for Barry. "We're gonna get him."

Barry only nodded, leading them to a section in the middle as to not cause attention. They sat, Barry's breath hitching in anticipation. Across the crowd, he could see Ralph and Caitlin taking their own seats. He willed his leg not to bounce. The last thing he wanted was to give them away.

**_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous._ **

The red curtains suddenly drew back and the audience applauded. Barry and Iris joined in, though they really rather do anything else. It took a moment for Barry to make out the figures on the stage. One standing behind a podium, six on their knees, their heads down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's auction!"

The crowd clapped once more. Barry did so absent-mindedly, looking and searching for his best friend.

"We have many treasures for you to bid on tonight, a few so good I'm tempted to bid myself."

Barry ignored the joke, not even trying to fake-laugh at the woman who he assumed was Amunet. She certainly fitted Caitlin's description; blonde, British, bitchy. 

"Barry, there, at the end, to the right."

Iris's voice was soft against his ear but he listened, his gaze focusing at the figure in the location Iris had told him to look. She was right. He would recognize that hair anywhere.

Cisco.

It was hard to see if he was hurt or if anything was wrong with him. He would have to get closer, though that might blow their cover.

"You will all have the chance to come up and take a closer look at tonight's merchandise after I explain each item," Amunet said as if she had heard Barry's thoughts. 

Barry didn't listen to anything else the woman said after that. All he could do was focus on Cisco. He wasn't moving, but he couldn't be dead. Maybe drugged, Barry thought. Anger soared through him at just the idea.

Iris nudged Barry and he looked back towards Amunet, who was still reading from her paper about what each Meta could do. "And finally, I saved the best for last. On the end here is 27948, AKA Vibe. You may know that name from the news. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, we have in our possession not just any Meta, but a do-gooder one at that."

There were boos from the crowd and Barry's eyes shifted towards Cisco. Maybe he wasn't drugged, Barry thought as he watched the man tense under the scrutiny. 

"Many of you may already know its powers, but I'll go over them anyway," Amunet said, shifting the paper in her hands as if it were an important document. "'Can see the past, present, and future just by touching certain objects or persons, sometimes with nothing at all. Can open portals to other places in this world or even to other worlds in the multiverse. Can shoot sonic blasts from hands.' Very impressive indeed. Other than Meta-human powers, it is a very skilled engineer and scientist. This item's bid starts at one million respectively."

The crowd applauded, obviously liking the sound of Cisco's powers, which made Barry's stomach tie into knots. Perhaps this wouldn't be as easy as he had originally thought.

_**I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone.** _

"Now, you may form a line to view the merchandise. No touching is allowed, I must remind you."

There was suddenly the thunderous sound of many people moving and talking at once as everyone stood and made their way towards the stage to form a line, dates arm-in-arm and loners counting out their cash as they walked, making sure they had enough.

"How are we supposed to get him?" Barry asked Iris and the pair walked, getting in line behind another couple who were also talking to each other in hushed whispers.

"If all else fails, we have Harry and my dad," Iris reminded the Speedster. 

He nodded, not daring to answer back verbally. His voice would shake and crack and he knew it.

The two continued down the line, finally approaching the side of the stage. They faked interest in the other Metas, looking them up and down in an act to make it appear as if they were there to buy the poor people. Barry winced at the thought. They probably thought them no better than every other criminal that walked through those doors. If he could, he decided, Barry would save all of them tonight.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Barry, they reached the end of the stage where Cisco was. People were taking longer to look at Cisco, which meant it wouldn't look out of place for Iris and Barry to spend a few extra seconds at his side.

He was okay, Barry had to remind himself as he approached his best friend, his heart twisting painfully inside his chest at the sight of him. There were no missing limbs, no outright injuries besides some bruising. Barry winced at the collar around Cisco's neck, its soft blue glow letting Barry know its main purpose. There was a gag in Cisco's mouth and Barry wanted nothing more than to reach out and remove it, but he recalled the rule Amunet had spoken. He couldn't chance getting thrown out. Cisco was also not wearing his own clothes, Barry noted. They were the dull grey scrubs all the other Metas wore. It was odd seeing Cisco in clothes like that. It was even harder seeing the shackles around his wrists and ankles that bolted him to the ground.

"Cisco..." he whispered softly to himself in disbelief.

The man must have heard though because Cisco lifted his head ever-so-slightly and his eyes widened at the sight of Iris and Barry. Despite the masks, Cisco knew.

Barry put a finger to his lips, signaling Cisco not to draw attention to themselves. The engineer seemed to understand as he nodded in a movement so quick no one would have thought anything about it. His eyes darted between Iris and Barry before returning to look down at the ground once more.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Barry whispered, looking around him to make sure no one was listening in. "I promise."

Cisco nodded quickly once more and Barry couldn't help but smile slightly. They could do this. Cisco was here and they would take him home.

The smile disappeared from Barry's face when he saw the black ink against Cisco's skin, standing out strikingly. It was the number Amunet had called Cisco and the word Vibe, tattooed on his skin forever. Barry wanted to cry right then and there.

"Maybe Caitlin can get it off," Iris said in a hushed voice. Cisco shrugged lightly in response.

"I'll see you soon," Barry promised his friend, trying to muster a brave face for the both of them.

Cisco nodded once more before Barry and Iris walked away, tears forming in Barry's eyes.

_**And the experts say I'm delirious.** _

"They tattooed him, Iris," Barry spoke as if Iris hadn't also just seen the tattoo. "Branded him. Like cattle."

"I know, Barry, I know, but we have to stay calm and keep our cover. For Cisco's sake. We can worry about all this once he's home and safe."

Barry nodded, blinking back tears. "You're right, you're right. Okay."

Iris nodded as she led them back to their seats. She didn't show it outright, but she was nervous for Cisco as well.

* * *

Ralph was beginning to feel like a terrible person. All the awful things he had ever said to Cisco were coming back to haunt him as he looked at the man on the stage, restrained and gagged and on show for insane criminals to buy him. Like an animal.

Caitlin was keeping her calm and reminding Ralph to do the same, but he couldn't get the image of Cisco on the stage out of his head. It would haunt him and he had been under the impression that nothing would haunt him, least of all anything to do with S.T.A.R. Lab's engineer. 

"We're gonna get him out," Caitlin reminded Ralph as they took their seats, waiting for the auction to continue.

_**Arrogant boy.** _

"I know, it's just..." Ralph trailed off, not knowing what else to say. What was it? It was just what? He didn't actually know.

"I get it," Caitlin said, obviously not needed Ralph to finish his sentence to know what he was trying to say. 

Before Ralph could reply there was the sound of someone tapping the microphone to get the audience's attention. Ralph looked over to see Amunet, a smile on her face as she stood once more at her podium.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

**_Love yourself so no one has to._ **

Cisco couldn't help but feel hopeful. His friends were here. Rescue was imminent. All he had to do was wait. He didn't exactly know their plan, but he was sure everything would work out fine. It had to, he thought as the bidding started. He didn't know what he would do if he was sold off to one of the many criminals in the audience. He didn't know what they would do to him, in all actuality.

They were getting closer and closer to his turn and Cisco was still nervous. Any sane, rational man would be in his situation, he reminded himself as Amunet accepted bids for the brown-haired girl that sat next to him. Maybe they could get everyone out. It was a possibility. 

Cisco couldn't see where his friends sat in the audience, but he knew they were out there, waiting to bid on him and hopefully win him, though he had no idea where they would get the money for that. Maybe this was a dine and dash situation. 

"And now, the moment you have all been anxiously waiting for," Amunet stated, her voice loud and passionate. She must have been a theater kid before she became a criminal mastermind, Cisco thought drying.

"The starting bid for 27948, I must remind you, is one million dollars. Do I hear one million?"

Shouts broke out from the audience as the participants bid, the price rising and rising with each second, Amunet hardly able to keep up.

"One at a time, one at a time, do I hear fifty million?"

"Sixty million!" A voice called.

"Sixty-five!" Another shouted.

**_They're better off without you._ **

This wasn't going to plan. Cisco didn't know the plan but he assumed this wasn't going to plan at all. It couldn't be.

"Seventy million!" Cisco heard a voice yell out. He recognized it as Ralph's and he smiled behind the gag. Maybe it would be alright after all.

"One hundred million," a new voice that Cisco did not recognize said. All hope left his body once more.

The bidding went on much longer than Cisco had expected it to. People were beginning to drop out more and more as the price went up, but Cisco noticed that the voice who had offered one hundred million, an older Caucasian man (though that's all he could really tell due to the mask), was not letting up. There seemed to be a full-out bidding war between him and Ralph. Barry had bid for a bit but had dropped out after two hundred million as to make sure no one suspected that he and Ralph were together.

"Five hundred million," the mystery man declared, his eyes narrowing at Ralph as if challenging him to even dare to try and up his price.

Ralph shot a nervous glance towards Caitlin. This guy wasn't letting up and it didn't look like he would be anytime soon. Perhaps they would have to go with plan two. He raised his eyebrows at Caitlin, who nodded, telling him to back off.

"Five hundred going once?"

Ralph sat back down in his chair. They still had a chance. This could still work.

"Five hundred going twice?"

Cisco's heart beat rapidly in his chest. This couldn't be happening. There was no way this was happening.

"Sold, to number 62!"

Cisco could feel tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes as Amunet droned on about where to pay and collect one's newest purchase. Cisco didn't listen, though. he couldn't even hear her over the sound of his heart pounding like an oversized bass drum. He barely registered hands grabbing at him and unlocking the cuffs and removing his gag, hardly noticed that he was on his feet and being led backstage once more, back to the horribly small cages and cramped air that smelt of must and mothballs. He couldn't even think. His brain ran blank, trying to block out all the horrible things that were to happen to him. 

The one thing that finally broke him from his thoughts was the sound of the cage door slamming shut and locking behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. He couldn't cry in this place. He just couldn't. He drew his legs up towards his torso and looped his arms around them, burying his face in his knees as he willed himself to not sob.

"It'll be okay," a soft voice said. Cisco knew it belonged to the brunette girl from before. "It's not so bad. Not as bad as you think."

That just made Cisco feel worse.

* * *

"Plan B," Barry spoke into his comms, his eyes darting around as he and Iris made their way towards the open bar with the others. What a fun night, he thought bitterly, buy a few human beings then have a couple of drinks.

"Copied," Harry replied. Barry gave Iris a curt nod as they made their way over towards the bar where Caitlin and Ralph were stationed. Caitlin gave Barry a nod, telling him she knew they were on to the second plan. She had been the one to initiate it, after all.

"Iris, you and Caitlin go drink, look inconspicuous, me and Ralph are gonna get backstage and find Cisco. Harry and Joe will be ready if we run into trouble."

Iris acknowledged the plan, squeezing Barry's hand in a comforting gesture before walking away towards Caitlin, passing Ralph but not making any notion that showed she knew him. Ralph nodded at Barry and they stood for a moment, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied, Barry grabbed Ralph and they sped away towards the stage.

* * *

"...your purchase, Sir."

Cisco could hear Amunet's voice drift through the room as she approached, not alone evidently. He looked up and watched as she entered the room, the man that Cisco recognized as the winning bidder standing next to her, a smug smile on his face.

"Great, Amunet, amazing work as usual."

She gushed at the compliment as she snapped her fingers, commanding her guard to unlock Cisco's cage and drag him out. He complied, opening the door and grabbing Cisco roughly by his hair, ignoring the cry of pain Cisco voiced as he was forced out of the small space and to his feet.

The man looked at Cisco as if he were a steak meal; hungry and ready to dig in. Cisco found himself staring at his bare feet rather than the man. That didn't last long, though, for suddenly the man placed two fingers under Cisco's chin and forced his head up, locking eyes with the engineer as he did.

"You and I will have much fun," the man said with a smile. Cisco shivered at the words.

"You're all paid and ready to depart, Sir," Amunet said, her eyes landing on Cisco for a split second. 

"Perfect," the man replied as he dug in his pocket, returning with a pair of handcuffs that he snapped around Cisco's wrists. "Can never be too careful."

_**Arrogant boy.** _

The man grabbed Cisco roughly and began to lead him out of the room, down a hall Cisco didn't recognize but assumed was the exit. Fear was beginning to coarse through his veins, like heroin in the body of a junkie. He tried pulling away from the man despite knowing he wouldn't get far even if he could get away.

The man in response slapped Cisco roughly against the face, holding onto his wrists with his other hand so the engineer didn't fall to the floor. 

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth," the man growled. "Almost."

Cisco could still feel the sting of the slap against his face as they continued down the hall. It looked like the one Cisco had seen in the movie _Hotel Artemis_ , though that didn't make him feel any better. Instead of a hospital for criminals, he was in a marketplace for them. 

The hallway led to a set of metal doors, which the man pushed open and dragged Cisco through. It opened up to an alleyway in a part of town Cisco had no knowledge about. The sky was darkened by the night and Cisco couldn't help but shiver slightly at the chill in the air.

"Hey!"

Both Cisco and the man turned to look towards the right at the owner of the voice. Cisco couldn't help but grin. There stood Barry and Ralph, their superhero costumes on and a look of determination present on their faces.

"Flash. I should have known," the man remarked, a sneer on his face. "I paid for it fair and square, so take a hike."

"You can't buy human beings," Ralph informed the man. "So hand him over."

The man chuckled. "I could sick it on you, make it attack you. It'll hurt ya. It's powerful."

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" Barry questioned, his hands on his hips.

The man seemed to consider this, looking over slightly at Cisco. In response, Cisco struggled against his grip once more, trying to pull away from the man, who didn't seem too enthused that Cisco wasn't going to obey all his whims and orders.

**_Case a scene like you're supposed to._ **

"Damn it!" the man cursed, grabbing Cisco by the hair with one hand and reaching into his pocket with the other, pulling out a gun. He cocked it and aimed it at Cisco's head, forcing the man to stop struggling.

"Let me pass or it dies," the man spoke dangerously low, his eyes darting from Barry to Ralph. "If I can't have it no one will."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," came a voice from behind.

Before the man could react, Harry shot him, watching as the man crumbled to the ground, his gun falling from his hand and his grip on Cisco letting up.

"Cisco!" Barry sped over to his friend, phasing him through the handcuffs around his wrists. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be fine."

**_They'll fall asleep without you._ **

Harry worked on getting the collar off, his fingers moving quickly. "You had us all worried sick."

"You? Worried? Harry, I'm honored."

The doctor let out a dry chuckled as he finally removed the collar, throwing it off to the side. Joe grabbed Cisco's hand and helped him to his feet, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay, son."

Cisco nodded, a small smile on his face as well.

Yeah, he was glad too.

**_You're lucky if your memory remains._ **

**Author's Note:**

> song featured in this fic was therapy by all time low


End file.
